When disaster strikes and other emergency events occur, keeping track of people and determining who is safe is important, not just for public safety authorities, but for employers as well. Knowledge of where employees are, other connected devices (e.g., internet of things “IOT” devices) and sensors and their statuses can be used to inform family members and authorities, but also can be used to determine best practices for future events.